la catastrophe est elle inévitable ?
by gobi78
Summary: un jour alors qu'une bagarre entre gray et natsu éclate, erza décide de les envoyez rien que tout les deux sur un travail de sont choix. mais une fois arrivé à bon port natsu et gray réalise que le travail en question n'est pas de tout repos, en effet car il consiste à joué les nounou ! de plus si ils échouent erza se chargera de leur compte. Arriveront ils à coopéré ?
1. Chapter 1

Un jour à fairy tail, une énième dispute éclata entre un mage de glace et un mage de feu (ce qui n'était pas nouveau). Mais cette fois-ci la bagarre prit une telle ampleur qu'aucun des deux mages ne faisait attention à tout ce qui les entourait. Titania était dos à eux, assise à profiter d'un délicieux fraisier quand Natsu commit l'erreur irréparable! (et oui, il a osé !) Il percuta Erza, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter le fraisier au sol, le pauvre gâteau ne survécut pas à la chute. Natsu, conscient de la menace de mort imminente qui pesait sur sa personne, chercha le plus vite une excuse pour échapper à la colère de la redoutable Titania:

Er…Erza ! Désolé mais ce n'est pas ma faute! C'est Gray qui m'a poussé!

Oï! Enfoiré! Ne renvoie pas la faute sur moi et assumes tes conneries!

NATSU, GRAY ! Je vais vous châtier pour avoir osé pulvériser mon gâteau! J'en ai marre de vos disputes permanentes!

N…Nan attend Erza, j'y suis pour rien! C'est Natsu le responsable et puis si le seul problème c'est ton fraisier je t'en rachète un même deux si tu veux!

Arrête tes salades ! c'est toi qui m'as poussé sur elle!

J'ai une idée, plus tôt que vous tabasser je vais vous donner une punition bien plus horrible.

Erza avait les yeux pétillants de malice, ce qui ne rassurait pas nos deux mages qui ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir. Erza continua de les fixer sans un mot, la tension montait tandis que la salle était devenue silencieuse du fait que tout le monde voulait connaître la punition qu'Erza avait l'intention d'infliger aux garçons. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'attente, elle finit par briser le silence et annoncer la couleur de la punition.

Vous allez partir sur une mission que j'aurais moi-même choisie et vous ne serez que tous les deux, mais attention si le client ou la cliente n'est pas entièrement satisfait ou qu'il n'a ne serait-ce qu'une seule infime critique à votre égard, je vous pulvérise comme vous l'avez fait avec mon gâteau. C'est compris?!

Aye!

Oui!

Suite à ses paroles Titania se dirigea vers le tableau des requêtes et le scruta minutieusement à la recherche d'une quête parfaite comme punition, elle finit par tomber sur une qui lui plaisait énormément. Elle détacha l'annonce et la présenta à Mira.

Ils vont faire celle là.

Mais tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux?

Ils sont costaux, ça ira!

Je ne parlais pas d'eux mais de…

Chut!

Pourquoi?

Natsu, Gray vous partez immédiatement pour le village de Gainsborough! La cliente s'appelle Cissney.

Mais Erza dis-nous au moins en quoi consiste le travail!

Pas de mais, Gray! Allez-y tout de suite ou vous préférez que je vous règle votre compte maintenant?

On y va! Hein Natsu?!

Aye! Happy, viens!

Non! Happy reste ici, j'ai dit seulement vous deux!

Très bien, très bien! On y va enfoiré aux yeux tombants ?

J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi le carbonisé!

Répète!

Pas le temps, faut y aller, j'ai aucune envie de me faire démonter par Erza.

On y va comment?

En train.

Même pas en rêve on y va à pieds!

Je viens de dire en train!

Et moi je te dis qu'on y va à pieds!

On a qu'à faire le chemin séparément.

Tien en voila une bonne idée ! Finalement ton cerveau n'est pas totalement inexistant!

Tu peux parler! Le tien est totalement réduit en cendre depuis un bon bout de temps!

Ca suffit, comme vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, je vais le faire à votre place! L'allée se fera en train et le retour à pieds! Maintenant déguerpissez!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nos deux rivaux partirent en direction de la gare dans l'espoir de trouver un train pas trop tard ni trop long. Bingo (j'adore ce mot) le départ d'un train en partance direct pour Gainsborough était prévu dans un quart d'heure, ce qui leur laissait le temps de s'installer confortablement et d'entamer ou plutôt d'essayer d'entamer une discussion calme sur la raison qui les avait entrainés jusqu'ici.

A ton avis, c'est quoi le travail qu'elle nous a choisi?

Vu la réaction de Mira, c'est sûrement un travail où il faut éclater un max de types dangereux! Je suis gonflé à bloc! Je vais tous les éclater!

Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

Tu penses à quoi alors?

Connaissant Erza, elle a dû choisir une mission qui doit t'handicaper, c'est sûrement une mission où on doit avant tout se servir de sa tête.

Tu crois, c'est possible.

Le train ne va pas tarder à partir.

Je sais… Mais attend! Tu viens de m'insulter en disant que si c'est une mission où il faut se servir de sa tête je serais désavantagé!

C'est que maintenant que tu remarques?! T'es vraiment long à la détente.

Tu insinues que je suis stupide?

Je n'insinue rien, j'affirme!

Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendr…

Le train ayant démarré, Natsu n'eut plus la force de se disputer avec Gray et le voyage se déroula dans le calme (pour une fois!). Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination et à leur grande surprise à la descente du train, la fameuse Cissney les attendait. Après quelques courtes présentations, elle les conduisit chez elle afin de parler plus en détail de la requête (faut vraiment que j'arrête de changer entre travail, mission et quête XD).

Pourrions-nous savoir en quoi consiste le travail?

Et bien comme je vais m'absenter quelques jours, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort et sérieux pour garder mon bébé.

De quoi?! C'est du baby-sitting?!

Exactement, alors Valentine dort encore dans son berceau et tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour prendre soins d'elle est dans sa chambre. Je reviens dans trois jours. Merci et bon courage.

Att….

Trop tard, Cissney venait de confier la garde de sa fille Valentine à Gray et Natsu….


	2. Chapter 2

Oï! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Non mais quelle question! On remplit la mission bien sûr!

Tu t'y connais en soins pour bébé?

Non mais Macao, lui il s'y connaît sûrement puisqu'il a eu Roméo. Donc on a qu'à l'appeler.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Erza soit d'accord…

Mais relax! Elle en saura rien, et puis de toute façon elle ne me fait pas peur, je l'éclate quand je veux!

Alors pourquoi tu as joué les flipettes face à elle ce matin?

Nan mais c'est que… Tu vois heu…

T'as eu la trouille.

NON ! C'est jusqu'heu…

OUINN! Ouinn !

Ho, le bébé! Vite!

Sauvé par le gong, hein, Natsu?

C'est pas un gong c'est une gamine, t'es bizarre toi!

Laisse tomber, cette expression est d'un niveau intellectuel trop élevé pour toi l'allumette.

Intele… Quoi?

Laisse tomber je te dis. Bon, allons voir la petite.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la direction de la chambre de la petite Valentine, et une fois dedans les garçons furent pris d'une montée d'angoisse face à tout ce mobilier rose bonbon et toutes ces peluches qu'une fille trouverait adorables ou craquantes.

C'est quoi tout ça?!

C'est de la décoration, mais je me sens aussi mal à l'aise que toi dans cette chambre.

Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser tout ce rose et ces rubans?

A la tienne de chambre?

CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE DE GLACON EMBULANT?

Avec toi je m'attends toujours au pire. Donc ça te fait penser à quoi?

Au maitre de Blue Pegasus.

C'est pas faux.

OUINN!

C'est bon, on arrive! Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

**OUINNNNN !**

Pourquoi elle pleure encore plus fort?!

Natsu, crétin! Tu la tiens à l'envers!

Ha oups…

Donne-la moi, incapable!

Ok…Ok si tu y tiens et c'est quoi qui pue?!

C'est sa couche.

Pourquoi ça pue autant?!

J'en sais rien, on a qu'à l'ouvrir.

Vas-y, fais-le…

Pourquoi moi?! Tiens, toi fais-le!

Hey! Reprend-la ! C'est ton idée alors c'est toi qui le fais!

OUINN!

Bon bon, ça va ! Je la mets où?

Il y a un plan à langer là bas, tu n'as qu'a l'y installé…

Ok… hey caleçon man trouve moi une autre couche s'il te plait.

NE M'APPELE PAS COMME SA ! et y en à accoté de toi, tu vas en faire quoi ?

Bah… la couche c'est sous-vêtement jetable non ? tu la change tout les jours et sa t'évite de la lessive non ?

J'en sais rien moi, mais si tu le dit…

Bon aller je me lance, attention j'ouvre la coucher et… *blanc***HO PUTAIN !** il y a du caca partout dedans !

Ha c'est pour ça que sa pue.

Reste pas la sans rien faire ! viens m'aidé !

Même pas en rêve ! tu te démerde (c'est le cas de le dire) tout seul !

JE TE RAPPEL QUE LA MISSION S'EFFECTUE A DEUX !

Je te passe les trucs don tu as besoin mais je ne touche pas à cette couche plaine de crotte !

Mais c'est dégoutant ! j'enlève sa comment ?

Mais j'en ai aucune idée… attend là regarde il y a un mot sur le meuble.

*contenu du mot*

Changer une couche sale, pour se la il vous faut :

Du sopalin

Une petite serviette humide

Une petite serviette sèche

Du talc

Une couche propre

En suite il faut procéder dans l'ordre.

Etape 1 : retiré la couche sale et la jeter puis à l'aide d'un morceau de sopalin nettoyer au mieux les fesses du bébé.

Etape 2 : en suite pour être sûr de ne rien laisser nettoyer avec une petite serviette humide puis essuyé et sécher les fesses du bébé avec la petite serviette sèche.

Etape 3 : enfin appliqué un peu de talque sur les fesses et mettez la couche propre.

Voilà les trois étapes indispensables pour changer une couche.

Signée : Cissney

*fin du mot*

C'est bon natsu ta tout suivi ?

Oui alors dépêche toi de m'apporter tout ce qui figure sur la liste.

C'est bon calme toi j'y vais.

Gray sorti de la chambre avec la ferme intention de trouver au plus vite tout ce don natsu allait avoir besoin pour changer la couche, et il insistait bien sur le IL de natsu car gray n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'approché de cette montagne de crotte !

Pendant ce temps à la guilde :

Dit erza ?

Que veux-tu lucy ?

Je voulais savoir sur quel genre de travail tu as envoyé gray et natsu ?

Ho il s'agit de faire du baby-sitting, sa leur apprendra à devenir un peu plus responsable.

Oui mais les pauvres, ou plus tôt pauvre bébé. Je comprends maintenant ce que voulais dire mira par dangereux, elle parlait de danger pour le bébé. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'elle à raison ?

Non sa ira très bien au pire il sera un peut traumatiser mais rien de grave.

Erza tu dis sa avec un tel calme que s'en ait effrayent ! non mais vraiment pauvre bébé.

De retour dans la chambre de Valentine.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il en met du temps l'autre crétin pour trouver quelque truc ! nan mais regarder moi sa ! comment un aussi petit truc peut faire un truc aussi gros et puant !

Agueu…guegueure…hihihi

Et toi sa te fait rire ! ta de la chance d'être un bébé sinon je t'aurais fait ta fête.

Calme toi natsu, comme tu l'as très justement fait remarquer c'est un bébé alors vasi mollo.

J'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, passe moi le sopalin…

Tien.

Merci, maintenant la serviette humide…

Tien.

Merci maintenant la serviette sèche et reprend celle humide.

Ok et ARG y a du caca dessus, natsu enfoiré !

Bien fait ! maintenant le talc et la couche propre… sa y ait c'est fini.

Natsu …

Quoi ?

Ta mis la couche à l'envers.

Et merde fait chier !

Après une dure bataille avec la couche dans l'espoir de la mètre correctement nos deux mages purent enfin souffler, mais leur repo fût de courte duré.

OUINN !


	3. Chapter 3

Ouinn !

Ho quoi encore ?!

Je n'en sais rien ! laisse natsu je vais prendre la relève.

Ha enfin tu te décide à m'aider !

Ra la ferme, je te propose un deal.

C'est quoi ton deal ?

Un coup c'est toi et un coup c'est moi.

Ok mais y a intérêt à ce que je ne me patte pas toute la sale besogne !

T'inquiète, bon qu'est ce que tu as Valentine ?

Ouinn !

Oui mais encore sa ça m'aide pas !

Ouinn ! heu ouinn !

Peut être que sa viens de sa couche ?

Mais tu viens de la changer et si c'est le cas, TU t'en charge !

Pour quoi encore moi ?!

Tu la déjà fais donc tu t'y connais maintenant.

Même pas en rêve et ton deal ? comme tu la si justement proposé c'est chacun son tour !

Ouais mais pas pour la couche !

Et pourquoi pas ?!

Parce que ! ho regarde elle me tète le doigt sa veux dire qu'elle à faim.

Bah maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'elle à, il ne reste plus qu'à lui préparer un bon steak !

Natsu tu es un abruti fini ! ta vu l'âge qu'elle a ? elle ne peut pas manger de steak ! je sais que c'est trop te demander mais réfléchi un peu !

Hey ! ta pas bientôt fini de m'insulter ?! et pour le steak on à qu'a le hacher, sa passera mieux.

Quand je dis que tu es un abruti fini je pèse mes mots, parce que là tu atteins des sommets !

Bon bah elle mange quoi la petite alors ?

Du lait je pense…

Oui mais où veux tu trouver une vache ?

Natsu tu me désespère !

Mais je rigole ! détend toi un peu !

J'espère que tu rigolais !

Bah oui, il doit y avoir du lait dans le frigo je reviens.

Ok.

Natsu parti dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille de lait, mais il ne se priva pas de piller le frigo par la même occasion. De son côté gray essayait de calmé les pleurs de Valentine en la berçant (sauf qu'au lieu d'être délicat, il la secouait dans tout les sens), il faisait le tour de la chambre du regard et s'arrêta face à une petite plaque fixé sur le mur. Il y était inscrit que la petite avait six mois et qu'elle s'appelait Valentine VINCENT(1). Au même moment natsu revint de la cuisine avec le lait et l'estomac remplit.

Tu en as mis du temps !

C'est bon sa va, je … je trouvais pas le lait !

Dit plus tôt que tu t'es goinfré.

Comment tu la deviné ?!

La prochaine fois si tu veux être plus discret, essuie toi la bouche.

Ho merde ! la boulette !

C'est sûr mais venant d'un boulet c'est pas étonnant !

Bon tu te calme ou je TE calme ?!

Essaye pour voir !

Ouinn !

Ha oui merde la petite ! tu as le lait ?

Tien.

Non attend trouve moi un biberon et tu pourrais chauffer le lait ou c'est trop te demander ?

Chauffé c'est ma spécialité ! tien sa y est il est chaud.

Et le biberon ?

Elle a qu'a boire à la bouteille moi c'est ce que je fais.

Oui mais il y a une différence entre toi et elle, bon donne moi la bouteille on va se débrouiller.

Tien.

* blanc* putain natsu ! t'es malade ?! il est bouillant le lait ! tu ne veux quand même pas lui faire boire sa ?!

Sa ne me pose pas de problème à moi.

S'il te plait ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité ! heureusement que c'est à moi de lui donner le biberon, pauvre petite.

Mais t'es sur que c'est du lait qu'on doit lui donner ?

Tu veux lui donner quoi d'autre ? ET oublie le steak !

Bah y a de la poudre pour lait infan machin…

Du lait infantile ?

Oui c'est ça ! mais c'est quoi ?

Du lait pour bébé alors pourquoi tu l'as pas ramené directement ?

Bah parce que je savais pas mais d'ailleurs comment tu sais toi ?

Infantile c'est un synonyme pour enfant, mais bon c'est encore un mot trop intellectuel pour toi et la cendre qui te cers de cerveau.

C'est sa fait ton malin !

Natsu c'est pas que tu m'en merde mais tu m'en merde !

Tu me cherche peut être ?!

OUINN !

Va d'abord chercher la poudre et de l'eau, on réglera nos comptes plus tard.

Ok mais ne me donne plus d'ordres !

Fait le c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ça reste un ordre à mes yeux.

Natsu tu me gonfle.

C'est sur ce dernière échange que natsu et gray se séparaient, natsu reparti en direction de la cuisine pour rapporter la poudre et l'eau tandis que gray installa la petite dans le salon. Il avait apporté quelques jouets dans l'espoir de la calmé et la faire patienter, mais rien à faire Valentine était affamé et elle le faisait savoir quand enfin natsu revins avec la poudre, l'eau et un autre mot.

*contenu du mot*

Pour préparer un biberon il faut :

Un biberon stérilisé.

De la poudre de lait infantile

De l'eau

Une dosette

En suite il faut procéder dans l'ordre.

Etape 1 : à l'aide de la dosette introduire trois doses de poudre dans le biberon.

Etape 2 : faire chauffé de l'eau et ensuite remplir le biberon avec jusqu'à la dernière graduation.

Etape 3 : secouer le biberon pour que le mélange soit homogène, vérifié que la préparation ne soit pas trop chaude.

Etape 4 : si la préparation est trop chaude, tremper le biberon dans de l'eau froide jusqu'à atteindre la bonne température une fois la température atteint le biberon est prêt.

Signer : Cissney

*fin du mot*

Merci natsu grâce à ça, sa sera plus facile.

Ouai je te laisse faire.

Donc c'est trois doses dans le biberon, ho et s'il te plait fait chauffer l'eau.

C'est déjà fait, tien.

Merci, maintenant je mets l'eau et je secoue, ho merde j'en ais collé partout !

T'aurais peut être du refermer le biberon avant de secouer ! et après tu dis que c'est moi le boulet !

Oui, oui bon je recommence. La poudre, l'eau, LA TETINE, je secoue et natsu…

Quoi ENCORE ?!

L'eau est encore plus chaude que le lait de tout à l'heure ! je ne sais même pas comment ta fait !

C'est pas grave, il suffi de refroidir un peux le biberon et sa c'est à spécialité.

Ta raison… voila c'est prêt, Valentine tien boie doucement.

Tu c'est bien donner le biberon.

Tu trouve ?

Ouais et je trouve qu'on fait une bonne équipe sur ce coup la.

Peut être.

Le reste du temps que Valentine mis pour boire son biberon se passa dans le silence, quand tout à coup juste après son biberon elle régurgita une partie sur gray.

Hahaha ! entièrement moucheter mon pauvre gray ta pas de chance ! hahaha !

Je ne vois pas ce qui à de drôle ! passe-moi une serviette et vite, ra elle en a partout va falloir lui donner un bain…


End file.
